Data communications are often secure, confidential, or otherwise privileged. It is often preferred that only authorized computing devices be able to process such data communications. However, data communications may be inadvertently sent to unauthorized systems, may traverse a data path comprising an unauthorized system, may be intercepted by a malicious entity, etc.